The Truth
by XaidalikesX
Summary: Story takes place after 3x12. Mickey is left to figure out how to get Ian back. While Mandy is pregnant, his dad will kill Ian if he comes back for Mickey and he has to work to support Mandy, the baby and him. Whole Mandy and Lip try and figure out what to do with the baby, is it his or another Gallagher?
1. Chapter 1

The Truth

Chapter One

As Mandy left, he wonder how did she know about him and Firecrotch. He didn't really care, all he cared about was how Gallagher left for the army, left Southside, left him and Mickey might never see him again. Did he tell anyone other than him. What will Mickey do now. He couldn't go after Ian because of Terry. Even if Terry was out of the picture if Ian left he left for a reason, to get away and to forget about Mickey and it hurt him to think that he cared about Ian going. But Mickey knew in the back of his head what was the truth, everything he did and said, it may not be true but Ian didn't know that for sure, Mickey knows that he has to make sure Ian knows what he means to him, but then Mickey thought he is a Milkovich they don't feel and there are not faggots. But he was. He was everything his family wasn't.

The next day Mickey woke to a knock on the door, he opened his eyes, his face was sticky from the tears that dried on his face, he wiped under his eyes, grabed the cleanest pair of boxer on the floor and walked to the door but Mandy answered it first, it was all the Gallaghers except his favourite. They were talking about Ian, Mandy told them nothing, she knew Ian wanted this and she didn't want anyone to ruin his happiness, cause he deserved it after what Mickey had done to him, even if Ian knew it was going to happen.

"Where is he, his stuff is all gone and he didn't come home at all and its not like Ian to break a promise" Fiona said getting louder and louder. Mickey might just tell them to shut her up. "He promised to help me with the day care" the little Gallagher said, she looked like Ian with red hair, freckles and she got worried lines in the same place as Firecrotch when he cried, which was nearly everyday. "Look he isn't here, as much as I would like to help, i don't know anything" Mandy said starting to get mad. "Mick do you know anything?" Lip asked. Before he could say anything Mandy turned around to him and shook her head. He took a deep breath. " Why the fuck would I know, he is Mandy's boyfriend." Fiona look disapointed but not at them, Mickey knew that Fiona knew about him and her little brother, she was disapointed that her brother ever slept with an asshole like Mickey.

When they left Mandy said nothing, she just sat down and started to cry, she did this everyday for almost a week until Mickey got fed up of it and ask her what was wrong. " I'm pregnant" she finally blurted out. Mickey just stud up and grabed his bat. "It's not Lip" she mumbled. "Who else did you fuck" She looked up a tear hitting the floor, "Ian" she finally said. Mickey felt his heart drop. He tried not to cry, but knowing that his sister fucked his fucked buddy. Mickey knew that its not just she used something that was his but it was Firecrotch, who was gay, gay with him.

"How did it happen"?

" We both got drunk and I was going on about how he is my boyfriend and we never fucked and Ian being the idiot he is brought me to the bathroom and we fucked, but Mickey he was proberlly thinking about you, if that makes you feel any better."

But it didn't make him feel any better, it made him feel worse. They had no choice but to keep the baby , they had no money and Mandy didn't want Lip knowing so they kept the baby a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth

Chapter Two

It was going fine, Mickey was forgeting about Ian at little bit everyday and Mandy was getting on ok with the pregnantce until one day Jerry finally came home and destroded the place since no one would tell him who was the father and thats when Mickey knew, Ian could not be forgoten, he left that night to find Jerry and when he did he was beside the El, he was on the edge and is he took just even one step forward he would be on the tracks. All Mickey had to do was give him one push and he would be out of their lives forever. Everything was going on in his head, how Ian was a father with his sister, how he was away with the army, how he could be dead, how Mickey hurt Ian, how he was married but his "wife" was never home always out fucking guys or staying in someone elses house, she didnt even know Mandy was pregnant. Mickey studdenly stopped moving when he heard the train coming, this was he chance, maybe his only chance to get a step closer to what he wants. The sounds got louder, Mickey walked over to his so called dad and with in a second Jerry was dead.

When he got home Mandy was there holding a piece of paper, looked like a letter, Mickey then knew who it was from. "Let me read it" He demanded. He read it with pain in his heart. It was defently Ian's hand writing, couldnt be any more gay.

Dear Mickey,

Please don't be mad I left but there was nothing in Southside for me. we had our fun, but we both want different things. Please let my family know i'm ok, and ill be back in a little over 4 years. Tell Mandy i'm so sorry how I left things in the bar that night and I hope she is ok. They havnt figured out who I really am yet which is good. Have a good life Mick with your wife and kid. Tell Mandy and my family that I love them.

- Ian.

Mickey read the note over and over again, he couldnt get over that's all Ian, should Mickey right back, what about Ian and Mandy's kid, why did he write after all this time. It has been under a year, Mickey now has a kid called Mason, he had long black hair and bright blue eyes, he was defantly Mickey's kid, he now lived with his wife Suko , Mason and Mandy. Mandy was due in a week and she still feels really bad about sleeping with Ian so she is letting Mickey pick the name for the kid, he knows its a girl but he doesnt see how picking the name helps at all.

They were all watching tv, Suko was breast feeding Mason, he was only a month old and Mickey had never held him, because Mason just reminded of the time Suko raped him and Jerry made Ian watch and Mandy was eating cookies Mickey made. "Mick can you get me some more cookies" Mandy asked with her face full of them. He left the room for a minute when Mandy's water broke. They drove her to the hospital and while the were bringing her to the room on the trolly Mickey seen Ian lying on another trolly going the other way, he didnt know what way to go, one to his loving sister who fucked his "boyfriend" or the guy he has feelings for and hasnt seen in ages, who left him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth

Chapter Three

He kept walking behind the trolly, looking at the person thinking is this the right choice, the nurses were rushing and trying to get them into the operation room, Mickey wasn't aloud in. After what seemed like forever the nurses finally put them in a room to sleep. Mickey walked to the door of the room and look at him, his favourite redhead lying in a hospital bed. He walked over to him, held his hand and sat down. Mickey wanted to wake him just to hear his voice and see his smile again, but Mickey knew he had to sleep.

A half an hour later Suko came in and told him that he need to mind Mason and that Mandy and the baby is fine but she needs the name.

"Wait outside the door, ill be out in 5 minutes."

She walked outside wondering why he was with some guy and not with his sister. Mickey looked at Ian and knew he need to talk to him. "Ian. Ian wake up, time to wake up Ian."

Ian flickered his eyes. " Mick, what are you doing here?"

"That doesnt matter now, all that matters is that you ok."

Ian didnt know what was happen at all but he wasnt going to ruin the moment by asking stupid questions.

"Ian just a random question, if you had a little girl, what would you name her?"

Ian looked suspisus. " I always liked the name Kendall, why?"

"Doesnt matter now, I have to go but ill be back I swere, dont die." Mickey said with a grin. First time he smiled like that in months. Mickey leaned in and kissed Ian on the forhead.

Suko was waiting outside the door like he told her. "I go to work, you mind Mason, Mandy can't do it." Mickey knew he couldnt get out of this, it was his first time minding his son which was weird but he knew he would have to sometime.

"ok."

She walked of and Mickey went to Mandy.

"Hey, how was birth?"

"Fuck off" She said looking very tired and sweaty.

Mickey just laughed.

"Wanna hold her?"

Mickey walked over and picked up a baby girl with blue eyes liked mandy but little bits of ginger hair like Ian, she looked alot like Mandy but looked way more like Ian.

"I just met your daddy, he said he is going to call you Kendall." He couldnt let go off the baby, he just felt something for Kendall. she just reminded him of Gallagher and he liked that, he looked over at Mason and relised that Mason was HIS soon and he better start acting like a father from now on.

"You met Ian?" Mandy said sounding not as shocked as he thought she would be.

"Ya but dont worry, I didnt tell him anything about Kendall and he doesnt know anything, im going to go to see if he is ok in a minute."

"Do you want me to mind Mason?"

Mickey knew he had to do it, he knocked the whore up, he got married to her, it was his choice and now he has to do what he said he would for once.

"No i got it, thanks though."

Ian was still there but he was awake watching cartoons, of course Gallagher is still the kid Mickey once knew.

"Mick you back." Ian said looking surprised.

"I promised i would come back."

"Doesnt mean you would."

" I have changed Gallagher."

Mickey sat down beside him and looked into his eyes and told him what he wanted to ever since Jerry died, he told him the truth

" Ian, I will always come back to you, we have our ups and downs, we may fight and say stuff we dont mean, but in the end im there for you and your there for me, Im sorry about everything i did and everything i said. None of it is true, I wanna be with you and i will do whatever it takes because Ian the truth is I Love You."


End file.
